


Visiting

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Cass ends up in the hospital and Nova is torn up by the guilt from her choices, the worry that things are forever ruined now.________“She’s right, you know, you need to eat.”“Cass.” Nova spun in her seat, leaning half over the bed to brush stray curls out of Cass’ eyes with her free hand, letting her fingers linger and searching her face for any signs of pain. “How are you feeling?”“Like I got shot and then doped up on a lot of meds.”





	Visiting

The visiting hours had been over for half an hour and she still couldn’t bring herself to move. Couldn’t bring herself to look away from Cass’ rising and falling chest. The last time she’d looked away, Cass had been shot. She’d been so careful. So,  _ so _ careful. Had kept to every recommended procedure. Hadn’t let anything slip, even to Cass. It wasn’t right. Cass’ hand in hers was cold. Always cold. Rarely warm even when she wore gloves indoors. But they were always moving. Tapping on the side of a mug, lifting Nova’s own fingers one by one then all over again, waving her hands around as she told her about her day at work. She was so still now. So quiet. Someone was walking down the corridor, light footsteps. One of the nurses. Even with the knowledge that there was an armed guard stationed on the other side of the closed door she couldn’t help wanting the comfort of  _ something _ to defend Cass if it came to it. If he found her. 

 

There was a muffled conversation then a knock on the door. They didn’t wait for a response, instead coming in with a sympathetic smile ready on their tired face. Nova tightened her grip on Cass’ hand and blinked wearily at the nurse. 

 

“I’m sorry but visiting hours are over. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.” Her voice was genuinely sympathetic, kind. 

 

“Is- she’s...we’re...is there no way I could stay?” Nova watched the nurse wince at her rough voice, the not-so-subtle look over to take in her wrecked hair and clothes; her stomach chose that moment to sound its displeasure.

 

“In special circumstances married partners can stay the night but…” The nurse looked at their joined hands then back to her. “Why don’t you go to the canteen, grab some food for yourself and I’ll see what I can do?”

 

“I...thank you.” 

 

The nurse nodded, smiling again before closing the door behind her. Nova sought out the clock in the room, it was later than she’d realised. They must have been busy with other patients to only just be checking for errant visitors.

 

“She’s right, you know, you need to eat.” 

 

“Cass.” Nova spun in her seat, leaning half over the bed to brush stray curls out of Cass’ eyes with her free hand, letting her fingers linger and searching her face for any signs of pain. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I got shot and then doped up on a lot of meds.” There was a slight slur to her words, a slowed gap as she thought about what she wanted to say. But she was awake. Speaking. Smiling softly. Squeezing her hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” Nova whispered, pulling back as the wall of guilt fell on her again. “I’m so sorry. This shouldn’t- you shouldn’t have- this is my fault.”

 

She started to pull her hand away as well only to stop at Cass’ stern reprimand. “If you let go of me right now, I may actually sit on you in that chair.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I don’t blame you, Nova. I don’t exactly remember what happened or why it happened but I know that I don’t hold you responsible, I never will.” Cass was holding her hostage with her determined gaze, refusing to back down, thumb jerkily running over the back of her hand in comfort.

 

Nova laughed wetly, brushing away the tears that were trying their best to fall. “I blame myself. You  _ should _ blame me. I lied to you and I thought I was doing it to protect you but it just made it worse. I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Stop it. For fucks sake, Nova. Shut your damned mouth. I’d forgive you instantly even if I did blame you. I can’t make you forgive yourself but I can damn well try to make you believe that you shouldn’t. Whatever you did, you did because you wanted to help.” There was a fire in Cass’ eyes, flaming away in the hard line of her brow, the tight line of her lips. “I’ve been through worse than being shot.”

 

Nova’s gaze flicked to the side of Cass’ face that was marked by the scars from the childhood fire, they covered her entire left side from the top of her head to her toes. “It should have been me.”

 

“Bullshit.” Cass ground out through gritted teeth, Nova ducked her head. 

  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Nova realised she should probably call the nurse back to tell her Cass was awake. She pressed the call button and they waited. Nova refused to meet Cass’ eyes even when she helped her drink some water, Cass politely chose not to push it. The nurse refused to let Nova stay without going to eat first and how could she refuse when Cass used her drained reserves of energy to gently kiss her hand before letting go. When she returned, handing the guard outside the coffee he’d requested with a thanks, the nurse was just leaving. 

 

“How is she?” Nova asked, hiding the muffin she’d brought to share behind her back in case the nurse objected. 

 

“I’m right here, you know.” Cass called, put out.

 

The nurse grinned and reached out to pat Nova’s shoulder. She flinched away. “She’s going to be fine. Some rest and we need to keep her for observation but no complications so far.”

 

Nova nodded, ignoring Cass’ ‘I told you I’d be fine’. “Did you find out if I can stay?”

 

At that Cass’ smile hardened into one Nova knew all too well, the nurse just laughed. “Yes. You can stay, you have your wife to thank for that. She can really put up an argument.”

 

“Indeed.” Nova looked over the nurse’s shoulder to raise an eyebrow at Cass who stuck her tongue out. 

 

“I’ll leave you two be. Press the button if you need anything, someone will be around.” 

 

They echoed their thanks as the door was closed once more. Nova watched as some of the tension quickly left Cass’ shoulders, knowing that Cass was watching for the same in her. She dropped the muffin bag onto the bed and took her seat in the uncomfortable chair, their hands meeting halfway. Cass sighed and closed her eyes, head tipped back against the pillows.

 

“You’re tired.” Nova murmured.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sleep then.”

 

She hummed. “But you bought me a muffin.”

 

“It can wait, Cass.”

 

“Don’t go.”

 

“I won’t. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Any questions or queries, ask away! I'm happy to chat here or over on my blog [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/)
> 
> <3


End file.
